El amor que no pudo ser
by Hinathitha and ArissBella
Summary: Nunca imaginaste que la persona que decías amar te podría hacer la humillación mas grande que se le puede hacer a una mujer, ¿Naruto, podrá hacer que Hinata supere esta humillación?, Adv: Violación, entren y averígüenlo
1. Conociendote

Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto

Lo único que es mío es la historia espero y la disfruten

 **El amor que no pudo ser**

Me llamo Hinata Hyuga tengo 18 años estoy estudiando el primer semestre de psicología tengo un novio que se llama Sasuke Uchiha, últimamente no, nos entendemos estoy pensando en terminarlo o es lo que me aconsejan mis amigas, bueno síganme en esta historia llena de lágrimas, tristeza, pasión y sonrisas.

Hana -Hina-chan ya llego por ti Sasuke-kun apúrate-

Hinata -Ya voy oka-san- Tomo mi bolso, me fijo una vez más en el espejo y salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la sala donde me espera mi ´´novio´´.

Hinata -Hola-

Sasuke -Vámonos-

Sasuke sale y se despide mi mamá con una reverencia

Hinata -ya me voy mami- le doy un beso en la mejilla

Hana -váyanse con cuidado- al decirme esto yo salgo, al estar en la entrada del auto yo lo llamo

Hinata -Olle si tanto te molesta venir por mí ya no vengas-

Sasuke -no es eso ya cállate y súbete de una vez-

Hinata -no lo hare, mejor dime que te pasa desde hace un tiempo te estas portando de una manera muy molesta conmigo-

Sasuke -Eso no es cierto, me quieres hacer el favor du subirte al auto ya-

Hinata –No, dime ¿ya no me amas?-

Sasuke -Que cosas estas diciendo-

Hinata -Esa es la única explicación para que me trates de esta forma, si quieres terminar conmigo dime de una vez y por mí no hay pro….-

Siento esos labios que me enamoraron sobre los míos, sus manos están en mi cintura y yo lo agarró del cuello, cuando nos falta el aire nos separamos.

Sasuke -No pienses eso yo te amo y mucho, solamente es que he estado muy estresado eso es todo, perdóname si te trato mal no lo volveré hacer- me dice esto mientras me mira de una manera muy profunda y me acaricia mis mejillas

Hinata -No te preocupes y si te perdono- le doy un beso rápido en los labios y por fin me subo al auto.

Arranca el coche y después de unos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino, la universidad de humanidades de Tokio, me bajo y me despido de el con un nos vemos y un beso en los labios, me dirijo hasta mi salón, donde me encuentro con mis mejores amigas Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Ama y Temari no Sabaku.

Sakura -Hina-chan que bueno que llegas-

Ino -Dime que tal te está yendo con tu domador-

Tenten -No seas chismosa Ino-

Sakura -Si que impertinente Ino puerka-

Ino -cállate frente de marquesina-

Temari -ya cállense las dos-

Hinata –Ohayo chicas ya no peleen, Sasuke y yo estamos bien solo una simple discusión-

Tenten -pss eso ya es diario ¿no?-

Sakura -¿Por qué no terminas con él?-

Ino -por primera vez apoyo a ala frente de pared-

Hinat -Lo intento chicas pero cada vez que quiero terminar con él me dice que me ama, que soy su vida entera, que simplemente no puedo lo amo chicas lo amo-

Temari -Hina-chan no es de mi incumbencia pero es rara la vez que te vemos feliz, son más las veces que estas triste ¿no crees que lo más sano para ti y para él es que terminen?-

Tenten -pienso lo mismo que tema-chan piensa en ti y tu felicidad-

Hinta -ya no sé qué hacer chicas- me siento en mi lugar y cruzo los brazos.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, un joven de cabellera rubia iba corriendo a toda velocidad

-tengo que darme prisa o no voy a llegar- después de unos minutos.

-Menos mal llegue a tiempo- me llamo Naruto Uzumaki tengo 20 años estoy cursando el quinto semestre en medicina.

Me dirijo a mi lugar sin prestarle atención a nadie, nunca he sido muy sociable, no tengo amigos se me hace una perdida e tiempo, solo me centro en mis estudios.

Horas después llega la hora de la salida.

Ino -Hinata-chan ¿va a venir Sasuke-kun por ti?-

Hinata -No Ino-chan le dije que hoy no viniera porque quiero irme sola porque ya salió a la venta el nuevo manga de mi anime favorito y quiero comprarlo-

Temari -bueno vete con cuidado hinata-chan-

Me despido de todas y me voy

Momentos después no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿a quién esperas mi amor?

-que quieres Sakura ya sabes que espero a Hinata, mi novia y tu amiga-

Sakura -ella ya se fue- lo dice mientras lo abraza e intenta besarlo

Sasuke -¡que estás diciendo! ¿Cómo que ya se fue?- la aleja tomándola de los hombros.

Sakura -me lastimas, si dijo que iba a comprar un manga o algo así, ¿por qué te molestas?, es mejor así, ya que podemos estar los dos solos que te parece- lo vuelve abrazar y esta vez lo besa, es un beso apasionado.

En otro lugar

Hinata -hay demasiada gente espero que no se terminen-

Tiempo después

brr, brr que querrá sasuke contesto el celular –bueno- al otro lado de la bocina

Sasuke –nada de bueno ¿Dónde andas?, te estoy esperando en el estacionamiento de la universidad-

Hinata -te dije que hoy salía el manga de mi anime y que quería comprarlo-

Sasuke -a mí no me dijiste nada-

Hinata -claro que sí, pero como siempre andas de tan mal humor no me prestaste atención-

Naruto -Estoy de suerte solo faltan 2 personas y al fin tendré ese manga que tanto me gusta-

Vendedor -la que sigue por favor-

Hinata -Te digo que, Sasuke-kun ya me hartaste y te voy a colgar-

Vendedor -la que sigue-

Naruto -que no oye- le toco el hombro para que se dé cuenta que ella sigue-

Sasuke -¡Ni se te ocurra Hinata!-

Hinata -No me grites- siento que alguien toca mi hombro y volteo quedo en shock con lo que veo.

 **Nota: Es mi primer fic denle una oportunidad no se arrepentirán, espero sus comentarios, voy a ir subiendo capítulos cada semana**


	2. Un Nuevo Amor

**Aquí de nuevo con un capítulo más de esta historia**

 **Les agradezco mucho a los que comentaron y a los que pusieron en favorito esta serie, ustedes me motivaron a seguir adelante.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto lo único mío es la historia y sin más comencemos**

 **Capítulo 2 Un nuevo amor**

- **Es el hombre más guapo que había visto, más que Sasuke-kun, tiene unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo, una cabellera rubia tan deslumbrante y 3 extrañas marcas en cada mejilla que lo hacen ver mucho más guapo, salí del trance hasta que oí su voz.**

-Disculpa sigues tú- rápidamente me dirijo al estante donde está el vendedor esperándome, compro el manga y salgo, pero no me retiro todavía, no sé lo que me pasa pero tengo la necesidad de volver hablar con él así que busco una excusa para hablar con él.

-Gomenasai- le pido disculpas mientras hago una reverencia

-No es nada- se da media vuelta para irse per lo sujeto de su chamarra

-Espera un momento-

-Que quieres-

-Te invito un café como disculpa-

-No creo que sea correcto-

-¿Por qué?

-Estabas hablando con alguien por teléfono y por el tono que usaste era tu novio ¿no? No es que haya estado oyendo pero es que esta….-

-Hahaha- no lo podía creer ponía una expresión tan linda y graciosa a la vez cuando no se sabe explicar

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-No por nada- le digo mientras me limpio una lagrimita que me salio –y si es mi ´´novio´´- lo digo poniendo comillas en novio el me mira con cara de what –pero no te preocupes no se enojara por ir a tomar un café contigo-

-Bueno acepto, pero a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Que descortes no me presente me llamo Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga y tu –

-Naruto Uzumaki-

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

 **Sasuke pov**

-Hinata rayos Hinata- me colgó, no lo puedo creer pasó una mano sobre mis cabellos

-Ya calmate Sasuke-kun- me sujeta del cuello y se levanta en puntillas para poder besarme –Aquí me tienes a mí-

-mmm- le digo mientras me muerdo el labio inferior y la sujeto de la cintura para acércala más y poder besarla al fin, es un beso apasionado, es solo pura pasión lo que me une a ella porque a la única que amo es a Hinata, al separarnos por falta de oxígeno le digo

-Vamos a mi apartamento-

-sí vamos- me regala una sonrisa pícara, nos subimos al auto y arranco.

 **En una cafetería por el centro de Tokio**

-¿Entonces estudias en la misma universidad que yo?-

-Si voy en el quinto semestre de medicina- me contesta mientras le da un sorbo a su café

-A partir de ahora te voy a decir Naruto-sempai-

-quieres decir que nos vamos a estar frecuentando-

-Si ¿porque no?- le doy un sorbo a mi café

-No me gusta tener ningún lazo con nadie- en cuanto me termina de decir esto no puedo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de tristeza, pero por algún motivo quiero seguir viéndolo.

-Por favor dame una oportunidad déjame ser tu amiga, no te arrepentirás-

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?-

-Ni si quiera yo sé, pero lo único que sé es que me caíste bien aunque seamos unos completos desconocidos, pero quiero ser tu amiga ¿qué dices?-

-Sí, porque presiento que no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que acepte-

Le sonrió, y pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando de trivialidades, al anochecer me acompaña hasta mi casa

-Gracias por acompañarme-

-No es nada, no iba a dejar que una chica tan bella estuviera a esta hora en la calle-

-Gracias- me sonrojo, y juego con mis dedos una manía que tengo desde que era una niña

-Bueno que descanses, nos vemos mañana- me dedica una sonrisa antes de marcharse

Entro a mi casa con una sonrisa y con el corazón al mil, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, porque estoy tan feliz, con este sentimiento me voy a dormir, al día siguiente me levanto con mucha energía, me preparo y bajo a desayunar

-Ohayō gozaimasu oka-san-

-Ohayō Hija-

-Buenos días one-chan-

-Buenos días Hanabi-chan- ella es mi hermanita tiene 15 años va en preparatoria

-y ¿cómo vas con Konohamaru?- le dedico una sonrisa picara

-cof,cof,cof- se atraganta con un pedazo de fruta y se pone de u rojo incandescente -tu que sabes-

-hahaha, yo no sé nada, se te nota a simple vista que babeas por el-

\- no es cierto, y a todo esto a qué hora va a venir mi cuñadito por ti-

Es cierto después de que le colgué no supe de el en toda la tarde y ahora es hora que no aparece, él siempre es puntal, pero la verdad no me interesa quede muy molesta con él, no me gusto la forma en que me trato me hizo sentir que ya es una obligación ir a recogerme fue como si fuera mi chofer y no es así él fue el que desde un principio quiso llevarme y recogerme de la universidad, yo me opuse porque sabía que tenía obligaciones en la empresa de su padre.

-A lo mejor hoy no viene-

-¿Y eso, se pelearon?-

-ya me voy- me levanto le doy un último mordisco a una tostada que me estaba comiendo

-Oye contéstame-

La ignoro, la verdad no me gusta preocuparlas, porque sé que ella y mi madre ya se dieron cuenta que las cosas con Sasuke no van para nada bien

-Ya me voy oka-san- le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo.

 **Apartamento de Sasuke**

Dos cuerpos están abrazados después de haber tenido una muy apasionada noche, pero uno de ellos se levanta

-Buenos días dormilón-

-A qué hora son- se talla los ojos para espantar el sueño

-Son como las 7.30 am-

-Por qué carajos no me levantaste antes Sakura, sabes perfectamente que tengo que ir por Hinata- se levanta de golpe buscando sus prendas para ponérselas, pero Sakura lo sujeta del brazo y se pone de rodillas en la cama haciendo que la parte que le cubría los pechos se le callera

-Yo también me acabo de levantar, además no crees que Hinata solo te ve como su chofer-

-¿Que dices?-

-No es obvio vas por ella y la recoges-

-Yo quede en eso con ella, yo fui quien puso esa rutina ella no tiene nada que ver-

-Bueno tu ganas ya no quiero pelear, que te parece si disfrutamos esta bella mañana, ven aquí- lo jala del cuello y lo tira encima de ella para poder besarlo, él se deja llevar y caen envueltos en esa pasión que día y noche los acompaña

 **Universidad**

-Bueno ya llegue, y con tiempo de sobra-

-¡Hinata, por aquí!-

Oigo la voz de Ino y las veo unos metros delante de mi así que corro para encontrarme con mis amigas, pero no me fije que enfrente de mí se encontraba alguien el resultado caí encima de el

-Lo siento- en cuanto abro los ojos un poderoso sonrojo se apodera de mí, estaba encima de Naruto-kun

-Te podrías apartar de mi-

-Si lo siento mucho Naruto-sempai- me separo de el cómo puedo me levanto

-No pasa nada, tú estás bien Hyuga-san-

-Si pero dime Hinata-

-Bueno en ese caso no me digas sempai- me regala una bella sonrisa

-Estas bien Hina-chan- me sujeta del hombro Tenten como analizándome que no me halla fracturado nada

-Estoy bien no me paso nada-

-Bueno yo me retiro, hasta luego Hinata-chan- me da un beso en la mejilla con ese simple acto sentí miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estomago

-Que fue eso Hinata, queremos una explicación- me reclama Ino

Todavia algo desconcertada por esa extraña sensación les contesto -lo conocí ayer que fui por mi manga-

-¿No sabes quién es?- me pregunto Temari cruzando sus brazos

-Si Tema-chan se llama Naruto Uzumaki estudia medicina-

-Bueno si, pero además es el chavo más inteligente de la Universidad, ha obtenido varios premios de conocimiento- me dice Tenten

-Si todo un Nerd no tiene amigos no le gusta el contacto con la gente- me decía Ino viéndome fijamente

-Si algo a si me dijo ¿pero que es lo extraño chicas?-

-No lo vez eres a la primera con la entabla una conversación y aparte le regaló un beso en la mejilla-

-Bueno eso tiene una explicación Tema-chan yo le pedí que fuéramos amigos, se está portando amablemente-

-A todo esto ¿dónde está Sakura?- pregunta Ino viendo a todos lados

-No sé, tampoco he visto a Sasuke-kun-

-¿Cómo no fue por ti?

-No Ten-chan, es que ayer volví a discutir con el-

-No se les hace extraño-

-¿Qué cosa? Ino- le pregunta Temari

-Que Sakura y Sasuke no aparezcan-

-Qué quieres dara entender Ino, que Sakura y Sasuke son amantes- le respondo de una manera fría no por lo que dio a entender Ino si no porque si fuera verdad no sería capaz de perdónalos

-No es eso Hina-chan. No te enojes solo que es extraño-

-Bueno pero no vuelvas a suponer algo así, Sakura es nuestra amiga y sería incapaz de hacerme algo así, bueno vamos al salón-

 **Preparatoria de Tokio**

-Ohayo Hana-chan-

-Ohayo Konohamaru-kun- lo saluda con un ligero sonrojo

-como amaneció mi bella flor-

Se le suben los colores a la cara

-Qué te pasa no me digas así- le da un zape en la cabeza

-¿Por qué me pegas? Solo digo la verdad eres muy bella como una flor, oye ¿quieres ir conmigo al festival de las luciérnagas que se celebra hoy?-

 **Al terminar las clases**

 **Naruto pov**

-Qué es esto que siento, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, en sus hermoso ojos que se parecen tanto a la luna esa sonrisa tan encantadora, no bebo dejar de pensar esas cosas no me puedo enamora de ella, tiene novio, pero no puedo evitarlo, necesito verla

…..

…

…

-No le entiendo al Sensei Kakashi- lo digo mientras paso ambas manos por mi rostro

-Si es fácil-

-Tú lo dices porque te encantan las matemáticas Tema-

-Bueno puede ser-

\- necesito urgentemente un tutor si no quiero reprobar con Kakashi-

-Yo lo puedo ser si quieres-

Volteo al escuchar esa voz que me tiene tan hipnotizada desde ayer

-Naruto-kun-

-Que dices Hinata-chan- me observa con esos ojos que cada qu lo veo me puedo perder en ellos

-¿Lo dices enserio Naruto-kun?-

-Si-

-Bueno si te lo agradezco-

-¿Y cuándo puedes?-

-Desde ahorita mismo si quieres-

-Me encantaría-

-Bueno andando-

-Nos vemos luego chicas- me despido de ellas y me voy con Naruto

-Me alegro por Hina-chan encontró a alguien mejor que Sasuke, solo espero que se dé cuenta pronto de sus sentimientos, porque se ve que los dos babean el uno por el otro-

-Tienes razón Ten-chan- le responde Ino mientras todas ven alejándose a los tortolitos

-Hinata, te puedo preguntar algo- me detiene en la puerta de entrada

-Que pasa-

Se lleva una mano al pelo como pensando como decírmelo -¿quieres ir conmigo al festival de las luciérnagas?-

Lo veo con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar, porque no puedo creer que me esté invitando al lugar donde siempre quise ir con Sasuke, pero nunca quiso ir, con esto estoy segura que me enamore de el, si un amor a primera vista

-¿Qué respondes-

-que me encan…-

-Si que respondes HINATA-

-Sasuke-kun-

 **Espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentarios preguntas**

 **¿Hanabi aceptar ir al festival con Konohamaru?**

 **¿Qué le responderá Hinata a Sasuke?**

 **Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo bye besos**


	3. Tragedia

**Primero antes que nada estoy súper mega feliz que les esté gustando mi historia enserio eso significa mucho para mí con cada review que llega me motiva mucho más a seguir esta historia, como un pequeño obsequio voy hacer un one-shot, póngame en los comentarios de que pareja y anime lo quieren.**

 **Los personajes no son míos sino del gran sensei Masashi Kishimoto, lo único mío es la historia, sin más comencemos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 Tragedia**

-Sasuke-kun-

-Contéstame ¡HINATA!-

-¿Tú quién eres, porque le hablas así a Hinata-chan?- le preguntaba mientras me ponía atrás de mi como protegiéndome de la mirada acusadora de Sasuke

\- Yo soy nada más, ni nada menos que su NOVIO- Sasuke lo miraba con desdén de arriba hacia abajo como escaneándolo

-Pero eso no te da derecho de hablarle así-

-Yo le hablo como quiera, y tu ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy quien te va a partir la cara si sigues maltratándola- Naruto le lanzo una mirada de odio

-A ver inténtalo si puedes- Le contesto Sasuke poniéndose en guardia

-Ya cálmense los dos- me pongo en medio –Tu Sasuke ya me hartaste tu actitud, y la verdad lo más sano es que lo dejemos hasta aquí- la verdad es que le quería gritar que me había enamorado de Naruto, pero tenía miedo de que el no sintiera lo mismo y me rechazara.

-¡Que estás diciendo Hinata, no me digas que es por este Dobe!-

-Si Sasuke es por él, me enamore de el- En cuanto dije esto, nada más vi como Naruto abría los ojos como sin poderlo creerlo, yo no podía mirarlo, que pensara ahora de mí.

-No me puedes hacer esto Hinata- en cuanto me dice esto me jala del brazo –Sasuke me estas lastimando detente-

-Suéltala desgraciado- Naruto lo empuja para que me suelte –Que no oíste que me ama a mí, así que ya déjala en paz- yo nada más siento como de rodea con su abrazo y me jala hacia él, me siento tan protegida

-¿Y si no lo hago que me vas hacer?- le decía Sasuke retándolo

-Te voy a romper la cara-

-Bueno por el momento me voy, pero no creas que esto acabado Hinata, me vas a pagar esta humillación- Sasuke se va, dejándome temblando de miedo

-Estas bien Hinata-chan, no te preocupes no voy a dejar que te ponga un dedo encima- me decía esto mientras me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, yo le correspondí el abrazo, me recargue en su sólido pecho, pude oler su aroma, olía tan masculino

-Oye perdóname por lo que dije, no me tienes que contestar- le decía esto mientras deshacía el abrazo y bajaba la mirada

-Mírame a los ojos- me sujeto mi barbilla con ambas manos haciendo que lo mirada –No tienes por qué disculparte-

-Claro que sí, que vas a pensar de mí, nos acabamos de conocer, soy una completa desconocida para ti- al acabar de decir esto se empezaban a salir las lágrimas, me sentía fatal, no resistiría que me digiera que él no me amaba

Sentí esas cálidas manos recorrer mi rostro y limpiando cada lagrima que salían de mis ojos -Yo también te amo no sé cómo paso, pero yo también me enamore de ti, de esos ojos tan hermoso que tienes, esa sonrisa tan bella que me regalas- me sujeta de la cintura, me acerca hacia el hasta que siento sus labios sobre los míos, me besa suavemente delineando con su lengua mis labios, muerde mi labio inferior como pidiéndome permiso para adentrarse, yo se lo concedo y empieza una batalla con nuestras lenguas, me siento en el paraíso, siento miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi interior no hay duda alguna que me enamore de él, cuando el oxígeno se nos acaba, terminamos el beso.

Pega su frente a la mía sujetándome el rostro me dice –Te amo mi princesa, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?-estoy tan feliz, que aún no lo puedo creer –Si Naruto-kun me encantaría ser tu novia, te amo-

-¿Entonces que me respondes mi princesa?- me pregunta sujetándome mis manos y regalándome esa sonrisa que tanto ame en el

-De que mi vida-

-De ir al festival conmigo-

-Me encantaría- me lanzo a sus brazos, lo sujeto del cuello y lo vuelvo a besar.

* * *

 **Preparatoria de Tokio**

 **Pov Hanabi**

-¡Hanabi-chan!- Oigo que alguien me habla, y me sacan de mis pensamientos

-Hola Moegui-chan-

-¿Qué te pasa?- me empieza a examinar con la mirada de arriba o abajo

-Yo no tengo nada- levanta una ceja

-Es Konohamaru verdad- lanzo un suspiro es imposible mentirle, no por nada es mi mejor amiga

-Si, a ti no puedo mentirte-

-Cuéntame que pasó-

-Me invito al festival-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- me sujeta de los hombros, y me mira como diciéndome, lo rechazaste y te mato

-No te preocupes acepte su invitación, ya no puedo mentirme más a mí misma, me gusta mucho-

-Qué bueno, Hana-chan me alegro por ti amiga-

 **Fin Pov Hanabi**

* * *

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa-

-Como no acompañar a mi guapa novia, que tal si conoces a alguien y te enamoras de el-

-Oye que te pasa, lo dices como si me enamorara de todo aquel que conozca- le doy un golpe en el brazo

-auch, no es eso princesa pero como te enamoraste de mi a primera vista de mí, me da miedo perderte- me sujeta de la cintura, yo lo sujeto del cuello –eso no pasara así que no tengas miedo- y lo beso

-cof, cof, cof-

-Hanabi desde hace cuánto estas aquí-

-Lo suficiente, como para darme cuenta que él no es Sasuke-kun ¿Quién es el?-

-One-chan él se llama Naruto y es mi novio-

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto-

-mucho gusto Hanabi Hyuga hermana de Hinata-

-Explícame Hinata que pasó con Sasuke-kun-

-Ve entrando a la casa, ahorita te explico-Hanabi entra a la casa y yo me quedo con Naruto

-Discúlpame Naruto-kun, tengo muchas cosas que explicarle a mi hermana-

-No te preocupes hermosa yo entiendo, te vengo a recoger a las 8:00 para ir al festival-

-Si mi amor, te espero- nos damos un beso y entro a mi casa

Hanabi me estaba esperando en la sala, tomo asiento y le explico lo ocurrido, después de media hora.

-Bueno a la vez me alegro que hallas terminado con Sasuke-

-¿Lo dices enserio?- no podía créelo ya que Hanabi se había encariñado con Sasuke

-Si One-chan, aunque yo le había tomado afecto a Sasuke ya me había dado cuenta que las cosas entre él y tú ya no estaban funcionando y creo que esa fue la mejor decisión- me da un abrazo –Solo espero que ese tal Naruto si te haga feliz Hina-chan- le devuelvo el abrazo –Claro que si Hana-chan-

-Oye dime que tal t fue con Konohamaru-kun- veo que se sonroja

-Que te interesa-

-No seas mala dime- inflo mis cachetes con una acción de no es justo cuéntame

-Bueno, te voy a contar, me invito al festival de las luciérnagas y le dije que si- baja su cabeza

-Enserio que bueno, a mí también me invito Naruto-kun; ¿Qué te parece si vamos jutas?-

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo niñas?-

-Oka-san es que Hanabi y yo tenemos una cita para ir al festival-

-¡One-chan!- me da un codazo –auch-

-Enserio, pss manos a la obra van a quedar hermosas-

* * *

 **Pov Naruto**

Naruto estaba viendo una fotografía que había sacado de su cartera

-Les juro que los vengare- decía esto mientras una lagrima caía sobre la fotografía

 **Fin Naruto Pov**

* * *

 **En la noche**

-Ya están listas chicas, se ven hermosas-

-Gracias Oka-san- le digo mientras me miro en el espejo, Hanabi traía un hermoso Kimono color negro floreado con cintas negras, traía el pelo suelto y ondulado, y traía un sencillo maquillaje, se veía hermosa, y por mi parte mi kimono era color morado floreado y las cintas eran lilas con un moño por delante, con un abanico, mi cabello esta en dos coletas onduladas, tenía las pestañas risadas con un ligero rubor y los labios los tenia pintados con brillo.

-Muchas Gracias Oka-san- le dice Hanabi mientras se arregla unos últimos detalles –Y dices que no te gusta Konohamaru-kun y mira que hermosa te pusiste por el- Me ignora y sigue viéndose en el espejo

Din-dong, Din-dong –Yo voy chicas-

Din-dong –Ya voy-

-Buenas noches Sra Hyuga-

-Buenas noches Konohamaru-san, adelante, en un momento baja Hanabi, te ves muy guapo-

-Gracias Sra –

Din-dong –Hai voy-

-Buenas noches se encuentra Hinata-

-Claro quien la busca-

-Soy Na…..- -Oka-san, es Naruto el nuevo novio de Hinata- decía Hanabi mientras baja las escaleras

-Pasa Cuñadito en un momento Baja mi hermanita-

-Claro gracias Hanabi-chan

-Te vez hermosa Hana-chan-

-Gracias Konohamaru, tú también te vez bien-

-Nos vamos-

-Claro, hasta luego Sra Hyuga- decía Konohamaru-kun mientras tomaba la mano de Hanabi

-Nos vemos Oka-san-

-Me la traes temprano eh Konohamaru-kun-

-Claro que si señora- Konohamaru Hanabi se van

-Oka-san ya estoy lista- voy bajando las escaleras

-Te vez hermosa mi amor- me decía Naruto mientras me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a bajar las escaleras

-Gracias Naruto-kun- acepto su ayuda

-Ya nos vamos oka-san- mi madre se acerca a mí y me susurra al oído –Tienes muchas cosas que contarme- yo asiento, sé que se refiere a Naruto, tengo muchas cosas que explicar, al decirme esto se acerca a Naruto

-Cuídamela mucho-

-Claro que si Sra no tiene nada de qué preocuparse está en buenas manos-

Salimos tomados de las manos nos dirigimos hacia su coche, me abre la puerta del copiloto –Gracias amor- le digo mientras me subo al coche cierra la puerta y se sube el y nos dirigimos hacia el festival.

* * *

 **Con Sasuke**

 **Pov Sasuke**

-No hi puedo hi creerlo que Hinata haya hi preferido a ese dobe hi- decía esto mientras sujetaba un tarro de sake en mi mano y con la otra golpeaba la barra

-Vámonos Sasuke kun, ya bebiste demasiado- Me decía Sakura mientras intentaba levantarme

-Noo dejaame hi Sakuritaa no ve que estoy sufliendo por hinatha hi yo la amo-

-Ýa Sasuke-kun vámonos ya estás muy borracho- yo sé que mis palabras le dolían, porque pude observar como resbalaba una lagrima por su mejilla, pero no podía hacer nada yo amaba a Hinata

-La ayudo señorita- le decía el bar ténder mientras ayudaba a Sakura a llevarme un taxi –Gracias joven,- me subían al taxi y me llevaban a mi departamento, no hiba a ver ningún problema porque desde hace tiempo ya me había independizado

-Sasuke estas muy pesado- me deja en mi cama

-Hinata, no me dejes yo te amo, me las vas a pagar-

-No puedo creerlo Sasuke tanto la amas, entonces yo que fui para ti, solo una simple aventura- Aunque estaba muy borracho y estaba delirando pude oír el comentario de Sakura, después de eso todo se volvió negro

 **-Fin Pov Sasuke**

* * *

Al fin llegamos, Naruto me ayuda a bajar del coche, y me quedo maravillada con la vista, desde cuando quería venir a este festival

 **Nota: desde aquí les recomiendo que oigan esta canción Wherever You Are de One Ok Rock**

 **I´m Telling you**

 **I softly whisper**

 **Tonight, Tonight**

 **You are my angel**

Me sujete del Brazo de mi novio y nos adentramos al festival, todo eran tan hermoso, parecía un sueño, fuimos a diferentes puestos.

 **Aishiteru'yo**

 **Futari wa hitotsu ni**

 **Tonight, Tonight**

Me sentía como una niña, Naruto me consentía en todo, cuando llegamos al puesto de ganar un pececito con una red, me sentí tan afortunada de tener a un novio tan bueno en la destreza me lo ganó a la primera, yo como premio le regle un beso rápido en los labios

 **I just say…**

 **Wherever you are, I always make you smile**

 **Wherever you are, I always by your side**

 **Whatever you say**

 **Kimi o omou kimochi**

 **I promise you ´´forever´´right now**

Nos dijimos a un lago precioso en un costado había un cerezo hermoso, cuando nos informaron que los fuegos artificiales iban a dar comienzo el me sujeto de la cintura, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa que me quede helada por unos momentos y me llevo a un puente donde se podía observar perfectamente el espectáculo, me sentía también a su lado, lo quería tanto.

 **I don´t need a reason**

 **I just want you baby**

 **Alright**

 **Day after day**

 **Kono saki nagai koto zutto**

 **Douka konna boku to zutto**

 **Shinu made Stay with me**

Cuando dieron comienzo los fuegos artificiales, se dio un ambiente tan hermoso para una pareja de enamorados como lo éramos Naruto y yo, como si fuera ensayado un grupo de luciérnagas inundo el ligar, el brillo de la luna se reflejaba en nosotros dos y sin contar el precioso lago que adornaba el lugar; nos estábamos mirando fijamente que no nos aguantamos y nos besamos, en ese pequeño momento que duro el espectáculo nos juramos amor eterno, estaba tan feliz.

 **We carry on**

 **Wherever you are, I always make you smile**

 **Wherever you are, I always by your side**

 **Whatever you say**

 **Kimi o omou kimochi**

 **I promise you ´´forever´´right now**

Al acabar los fuegos artificiales Naruto me beso por última vez, pero esta vez fue un beso de amor donde habían promesas.

Agarraros de la mano nos fuimos al coche donde al subir no paramos de besarnos, hasta que vi la hora –Ya es tardísimo- me miro con una ternura y me dijo –No te preocupes ya nos vamos-, después de media hora llegamos a mi casa, nos bajamos y nos besamos por última vez, después entro a mi casa.

Estoy tan feliz, fue la mejor noche que había tenido, estaba muy cansada que ya ni le avise a mi mami que había llegado, me fui a mi habitación, en cuanto toque la cama me quedé profundamente dormida

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Si no fuera por el mensaje que me llego de Naruto me hubiera quedado dormida gracias al mensaje y a la noche tan maravillosa que viví anoche me levante renovada.

-Buenos días oka-san- la salude mientras me sentaba a desayunar

-Buenos días hijas, a qué hora llegaron ayer que ni cuenta me di- se nos quedó mirando, tanto Hanabi y yo solo bajamos la mirada y nos dispusimos a desayunar en silencio, por lo visto Hanabi se la paso estupendo por esa sonrisa en su cara.

Al terminar de desayunar, me despedí de mi hermana y de mi mamá, iba en camino hacia la universidad cuando un auto se me aparco enfrente

-Buenos días Hinata-

-¿Qué hace aquí Uchiha-san?-

-¡súbete al coche!-

-No quiero- le decía mientras reanudaba mi camino, pero no contaba en que Sasuke se bajara del auto y me metiera a la fuerza, para luego encender el motor

-Bajame, si no le voy a llamar a la policía-

-¿Y qué les vas a decir?- lo decía con un tono burlón

-Que me estas secuestrando-

-No estoy jugando, por dios Hinata solo quiero hablar contigo explicarte muchas cosas-

-Qué cosas, tu yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar- en ese instante Sasuke solo se centró en manejar, y yo buscaba una manera de salir del carro, cuando algo me llamo la atención

-De esto quieres hablar- Solo vi como su car se ponía pálida, estaciono el coche y nos bajamos, empecé a ver si conocía el lugar, pero por lo visto nos habíamos alejado bastante, y no había ni un alma.

-Yo también tengo derecho a seguir con mi vida, como tú lo hiciste con ese rubio-

-¡YA SASUKE DEJA DE MENTIRME!-le dije mientras le mostraba la pañoleta –Es de Sakura, todavía recuerdo, como llego ese día diciendo que había perdido su pañoleta favorita, y cuando le preguntamos en donde la había perdido se puso pálida, haci como tú en este momento

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?, si te estuve engañando con Sakura desde hace meses- las lágrimas me empezaron a salir sola las lágrimas, no era porque todavía lo quisiera sino por la tracción de estos 2 y más de la que creía que era mi mejor amiga

-Cálmate- me empezó a sujetar de las manos

-Déjame no me toques- me aleje de él y empecé a caminar, pero él me sujeto de un brazo y me jalo hacia el

-Perdóname por favor yo te amo-

-Déjame, que bonita manera de amar-

-Claro que si te amo y ahorita te lo voy a demostrar- me recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

-¡Noooo Sasuke!

-No hay nadie que te pueda ayudar-

-Déjame, y no voy a decir nada- las lágrimas no dejaban de salirme, nunca imagine que esto me sucedería a mi

-Acaso crees que soy estúpido, tú no te me vas viva-

-Déjame, no quiero esto- le suplicaba mietras el desabrochaba mi blusa y me quitaba el sostén, y mis pechos quedaban desnudos para su vista, los empezó a masajear, yo lo empujaba par que no me tocara, sentí asco cada vez que me tocaba

-Suéltame infeliz- lo empujaba

-Cállate estúpida- me soltó un golpe que me dejo por un momento aturdida

Cuando cobre un poco la conciencia ya me tenía desnuda, yo le estuve diciendo que parara pero tanto las lágrimas como el miedo ya no me dejaban hablar, hasta que sentí un dolor en mi entrepierna, me había penetrado

-Que afortunado soy, no pensé que seguirías siendo virgen- me sigui penetrando, yo lo seguía empujando, no quería esto, pero cada vez que lo empujaba o le decía que se detuviera me golpeaba hasta que en un último golpe me dio en la cabeza y vi todo negro

Cuando desperté, empezaba a enfocar la vista, me dolía todo el cuerpo, como no si me avían violado, llorando y como pude me vestí, me puse de pie y vi a Sasuke pero poco me importo y me dispuse alejarme de ahí.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí queda esta vez, espero que les guste mucho, y le agradezco mucho a mi mejor amiga con quien comparto la cuenta ella también va a estar subiendo historias par que sed en una vuelta por favor**

 **Voy a subir en una página que tengo en Facebook donde les voy a dejar el link más abajo, la cita de Hanabi y Konohamaru si quieren leerla, en esta página voy a subir one-shots que no suba aquí en fanfiction y también voy a subir adelantos de la historia y próximos proyectos. Bueno sin más que decir espero sus comentarios y recordándoles como especial díganme que one-shot quieren, nos vemos la próxima semana besos**

 **El link de la página**

 **Fanfic-NaruHina-y-mas-947344622046056/?ref=bookmarks**


	4. ¿Donde estas?

**Les traigo la continuación y les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y les aseguro que los tomare en cuenta, para la continuación de este fic, y les recuerdo que sigue el especial del one-shot de la pareja y anime que quieran póngamelos en los reviews.**

 **Lo siento mucho por el retraso es que he estado muy enferma, ahorita que ya me recupere subo la continuación y como compensación por la tardanza voy a subir el sig capitulo sin falta esta misma semana**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del gran sensei Masashi Kishimoto, lo único mío es la historia y sin más comencemos**

 **Nota: esta historia pertenece a Hinathitha**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 ¿Dónde estas?**

Camine sin importándome el dolor que sentía no solo era físico si no también moral, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, lo único que quería era alejarme de ahí, olvidar lo que paso, me sentía sucia, no comprendía porque me tuvo que pasar esto a mí, después de la maravillosa noche que había vivido fue como despertar de un sueño y encontrarme en una pesadilla.

* * *

 **Universidad de Tokio**

-¿Ya le marcaste al cel Ino?- decía Tenten mientras estaba recargada en la puerta del salón

-Si tenten pero no me contesta, y es lo que más me preocupa Hinata siempre contesta su celular-

-Márcale a Sasuke, a lo mejor anda con el- les decía Temari –Ya le marque tema-chan pero no me contesta tampoco el- decía Ino preocupada

-Ahorita regreso chicas- decía Sakura saliendo con mucha prisa del salón

-¿Qué le paso a Sakura?-

-No se Ino-chan ha estado muy rara desde que llego- le decía Tenten mientras veían por donde se había ido

En ese momento llega Naruto, asomándose para ver si veía a Hinata pero como no la ve decide irse, pero antes de eso lo llama Temari

-¿Que se te ofrece Naruto-sempai?-

-Vine a ver a mi novia, es que no me contesta el celular-

-¿Novia? Y que tiene que ver tu novia con que vengas a nuestro salón-

-¿No les ha dicho nada Hinata?, ella es mi novia-

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- dicen todas al mismo tiempo

-No nos pudo a ver dicho nada, porque no la hemos visto a un….-

-¿Cómo, no vino a clases?- les pregunta Naruto

-No y lo que más nos preocupa es que no contesta su celular- le dice Tenten con tono de preocupación

-¿Y ya intentaron marcándole a su casa?-

-No-

-Márquenle, mientras yo voy a buscarla-

-Sí, pero queremos ir contigo- le decía Ino mientras agarraba sus cosas

-Bueno vámonos-

* * *

 **Con Sakura**

 **Sakura pov**

Porque no contestas el celular Sasuke, estarás con ella, no puedes estar con ella yo te amo, contesta por favor

-Bueno- del otro lado de la bocina

-Sasuke ¿estás bien, dónde estás?-

-Ven a donde te voy a decir, te necesito paso algo grave- se oía muy nervioso

-Si dime donde estas voy para allá-

 **Fin pov Sakura**

* * *

 **En casa de Hinata**

-Hola chicos que hacen aquí, no tendrían que estar en la escuela-

-Perdón, por venir sin avisar señora Hyuga-

-¿Qué pasa Ino-chan?-

-Queremos saber cómo esta Hinata-chan, es que como no fue a la uni y no nos contesta el celular estamos preocupadas- su expresión cambio a una preocupada

-Como, pero si Hinata salió temprano para dirigirse a la universidad-

-Entonces algo le paso en el camino, porque no llego a la escuela, tenemos que ir a buscarla- decía tenten

-¡No le pudo pasar nada a mi niña!- decía mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella

-Tranquila yo la voy a buscar y se la voy a traer sana y salva- le decía Naruto mientras la sujetaba de los hombros para que lo mirara

-Por favor búscala y tráela a salvo a casa-

-Claro que si señora, se lo prometo-

* * *

 **Con Sakura**

-Sasuke ¿dónde te metiste?- le decía mientras corría abrazarlo

-Necesito que me ayudes-

-Que, te paso Sasuke tienes un moretón en el ojo-

-Es por eso que quiero que me ayudes-

-Que paso cuéntame-

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

 **Pov Naruto**

-Donde estas Hinata, porque no contestas tu celular- llevo buscándote por todos lados, las chicas también están buscándote por su cuenta, hasta ya informamos a la policía, y ya pusieron la alerta **amber** (Nota: yo creo que en Japón también debe de existir esta alerta como en México) por favor aparece.

 **Fin Pov Naruto**

* * *

 **Con las chicas**

-Ya subí su fotografía a las redes sociales, para ver si podemos encontrarla- decía Temari mientras estaba en la computadora

-Ya llegue oka-san, donde está mi nee-san, me vine corriendo en cuanto me entere- decía Hanabi mientras entraba corriendo hacia su mamá y era seguida por Konohamaru

-No hemos tenido noticias sobre ella- le decía mientras las lágrimas no dejaban salir de sus ojos

-Pero ya le avisaron a la policía, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar- decía Konohamaru

-Ya y si te agradecería mucho si te quedas con ellas mientras yo me uno a la búsqueda- decía Temari levantándose y apagando la computadora

-Pero hay que salir a buscarla- decía Hanabi desesperada

-Ya la están buscando, Naruto-kun, tenten e Ino-chan, yo me quede para cuidar a tu mami, y por si llegaba Hinata-chan, yo te recomiendo que te quedes con tu mami te necesita- le decía mientras salía de la casa-

-Tranquila Hana-chan, veras que Hinata-chan aparecerá pronto- le decía Konohamaru mientras la abrazaba para tranquilizarla

* * *

 **Con Sasuke y Sakura**

Estaban en el apartamento de Sasuke, Sakura estaba curándole la herida que tenía en el ojo

 **-** Pero entonces Hinata ya lo sabe todo-

-Sí, y ahorita ya no tendré ninguna oportunidad de recupérala-

-Pero Sasuke-kun yo te amo olvídala y así podemos ser felices tu y yo-

-Deja de decir estupideces Sakura, yo no te amo tu muy bien sabias que nada más eras pura diversión para mí, a la que amo es a Hinata- se levantó por la cólera

-Sasuke-kun no me digas esto, me lastimas- decía Sakura mientras intentaba abrazarlo

-Es tu decisión si me quieres ayudar o no- se hacía a un lado para que no pudiera abrazarlo

-Bueno si te ayudo con tal de estar a tu lado-

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

 **Pov Naruto**

-Hinata aparece ya, llevo buscándote todo el día hasta ya anocheció y es más peligroso que andes sola, lo que hice fue por venganza hacia mis papas no quería que resultara así- de repente algo llama mi atención a un lado del camino estaba la mochila de Hinata, me bajo del coche para comprobar si era de ella, fue un alivio al comprobar que si era de ella porque eso solo podía significar una cosa estaba cerca, me vuelvo a subir al coche a los minutos después de seguir conduciendo vi a una mujer parecida a ella, me acerque un poco más y casi me salen las lágrimas al verla y la llame.

 **Fin Pov Naruto**

* * *

Llevo horas vagando sin rumbo me dolían los pies pero no tanto de cómo me dolía mi corazón no quería pararme a pedir indicaciones, mis ojos me ardían de tanto llorar, quería borrar todos esos malditos recuerdos de mí, gritar pero no salía ni un sonido de mi boca, cuando oigo que alguien me habla y volteé lentamente.

-Hinata ¿eres tú?

* * *

 **Continuara**

 **Amber: es una alerta que pone la policía aquí en mi país para personas desaparecidas**

 **Les recuerdo estoy compartiendo la cuenta con mi mejor amiga ArissBella y si les gusta o conocen a alguien que les gusten las historias de diario de vampiros por favor véanla o recomiéndela su historia es Amor prohibido muchas gracias espero sus comentarios me ayudan demasiado espero que les esté gustando la historia, y por fa díganme si quieren un one-shot y de que pareja y anime lo quieren, bye nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Culpable

**Aquí está el sig capítulo de esta fascínate historia**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del gran sensei Masashi Kishimoto, lo único mío es la historia comencemos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 Culpable**

Cuando me di cuenta de quién era, quería correr abrazarlo pero mis piernas no se movieron se quedaron inmóviles, solo vi cómo se bajaba del coche y me abrazaba, pero un escalofrió me recorrió mi cuerpo y me separe de él, no quería que me tocara, por algún motivo mi cuerpo le tenía miedo

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor, porque te alejas?-

Quería decirle que me avían violado y que le tenía miedo pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca

-¿Hinata, estas bien?, contéstame-

-Enserio quería contestarle pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca, de repente me sentí mareada y vi todo negro

* * *

 **Pov Naruto**

No entendía porque no me contestaba Hinata, la veía muy mal cuando de la nada se desmayó y yo la alcance a sujetar, rápidamente la subí al coche y me dirigí al Hospital de central de Tokio, donde trabaja mi tía Tsunade.

-Hinata-chan perdóname, pero era necesario tu eres hija de ese bastardo-

La contemplaba mientras iba manejando, se veía tan frágil e indefensa, en ocasiones me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero luego recordaba la causa de la muerte de mis padres y me decía que era lo correcto si quería vengar a mis padres.

Le marque a mi tía

-Bueno- al otro lado de la bocina

-oba-chan, necesito que prepares una camilla-

-¿Naruto, pero porque, que paso?-

-Allá te platico pero necesito que tengas lista una camilla ya voy a llegar-

-¿pero Naruto?-

-bye- y le cuelgo ya sé que fue algo grosero, pero mientras nadie sepa lo que hice mejor, si no mi plan se viene abajo

Después de media hora manejando llegue al Hospital y baje a Hinata en mis brazos y entre , en la entrada ya estaba la camilla preparada como se lo pedí mi tía

-Gracias oba-chan-

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme Naruto- me decía mientras se llevaba a Hinata para atenderla

Ya sé que tengo que explicarle y más porque se va da cuenta que fue violada y se va abrir una averiguación por lo que tengo que hacer unas llamadas, pero antes tengo que llamarles a su familia, nadie puede sospechar de mí, saco mi celular y marco a su casa

* * *

 **En casa de Hinata**

-Aquí tienes oka-san, una taza de té para que te relajes- decía Hanabi un poco más calmada

-Como me pides esto, no vez que tu hermana no aparece, y yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada-

-Tranquila oka-san Naruto y las demás ya están buscándola-

-Si señora cálmese, no se valla a enfermar mejor tómese su taza de té, mientras yo voy a ir al delegación a ver si tienen noticias- decía konohamaru dirigiéndose a la salida cuando suena el teléfono

Ring, ring, ring

-Yo contesto- decía Hanabi mientras levantaba la bocina

-Bueno-

-Hanabi-chan habla Naruto-

-Naruto-kun tienes noticias de mi hermana-

-Si ya la encontré, estamos en el Hospital central de Tokio-

-En el Hospital, y ¿Por qué, que paso?

-Es mejor que vengan y aquí les explico-

-Bueno vamos para allá-

Finaliza la llamada.

-¿Qué paso, ya encontraron a tu hermana?- decía la señora Hyuga mientras se levantaba

-Si oka-san pero están en el hospital-

-¿le paso algo a mi Hinata?-

-Tranquila mamita, vamos para averiguarlo, konohamaru-kun nos acompañas-

-Sí, voy a parar un taxi- decía mientras iba saliendo

-Si yo les voy avisar a las amigas de mi hermana-

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

 **Pov Naruto**

Cuando le colgué a Hanabi-chan, espere un momento y aprecio mi tía

-Ven conmigo- sin decir nada la seguí, cuando entramos en su consultorio, cerró la puerta y me indico que me sentara y así lo hice

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Es mi novia- vi como cambio su expresión a una asombrada

-¿Sabes lo que le paso?

-No, ella desapareció desde la mañana, y la hemos estado buscando, yo la encontré hace una hora, caminando por la carretera, cuando me vio se desmayó así que la traje para acá ¿qué es lo que tiene?-

-Ya le avisaste a su familia-

-Si-me estaba desesperando, quería saber si no había encontrado algo que me incriminara, ojala que no porque ella es una persona muy recta y no duraría en hacer lo correcto que es entregarme a las autoridades

-Dime que es lo que tiene oba-chan-

-No Naruto, necesito que este su familia presente ya que es algo delicado-

-Yo soy su novio, no veo porque no puedo saber que tiene-

-Naruto es algo delicado, necesito que este su familia-

-Bien, por lo menos dime puedo pasar a verla-

-No ahorita está anestesiada, es mejor que esperes-

-Bueno- nos dirigimos a la sala de espera, ahí estaba su familia

 **Fin Pov Naruto**

* * *

-Naruto-kun ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

-¿Dime como esta mi hija?-

-Tranquilícense, miren ella es mi tia Tsunade y es la que está atendiendo a Hinata ella les puede explicar mejor

-¿Cómo está mi hija doctora?- se dirigía ahora hacia Tsunade

-Ella está esta…-

-¿Cómo esta Hinata-chan?, venimos en cuanto nos enteramos- interrumpió Ino

-Como les estaba diciendo ella está estable, pero necesito hablar con usted señora-

-Claro-

-Venga conmigo-

-Puedo ir yo también, después de todo es mi hermana-

-Yo también, oba-chan es mi novia-

-Bueno pero nada más ustedes tres-

-Y nosotros también queremos saber sobre la salud de nuestra amiga- decía Tenten

-En cuanto sepa algo yo salgo avísales vale, espérame aquí Konohamaru-kun- les decía Hanabi para tranquilizarlos

-Si Hana-chan-

-Está bien- decían las chicas después de eso los tres siguieron a Tsunade hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata

-Pasen- les indico Tsunade una vez a dentro se podía observar a una Hinata muy maltratada tenia moretones en sus brazos, un golpe en la cara

-¿Qué le paso a mi hija?-

-Señora esto es muy delicado necesito que lo tome con calma-

-ya díganos que es lo que tiene mi hermana-

-Ella fue violada-

-¡Queee!, no eso no puede ser, no mi hija no- se soltó en llanto

-Tranquila señora- le decía Tsunade

-Como quiere que me tranquilice si mi hija fue- no le salía esa palabra

-Yo sé que no es fácil asimilarlo, pero a partir de ahora ella los va a necesitar a todos y más por el trastorno por estrés postraumático en el que entro-

-¿Trastorno que?- decía Hanabi aguantando el llanto

-Es un trastorno en el que entra la paciente después de vivir situaciones traumáticas, esto quiere decir que ella perdió la voz-

-¿Y tiene cura?- le preguntaba

-Sí, con mucha ayuda por parte de ustedes, con ayuda psicológica y volviendo a su rutina, pero yo les aconsejo que levanten una denuncia para que arresten al culpable-

-Sí, tiene razón es desgraciado tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a mi hija-

-Señora yo por mi parte también voy a levantar una denuncia-

-¿Necesitamos que mi One-chan despierte par que ella también denuncie?

-No yo les recomiendo que ustedes realicen la denuncia o si quieren yo la puedo hacer por ustedes- hablo Naruto por fin ya que en todo el rato estuvo en silencio

-No sé-

-Yo siento que es una buena idea señora ya que en este momento ella lo que necesita es descansar y por las pruebas ya mande al laboratorio los residuos de semen que se le encontraron, para que lo lleven a la delegación-

-Entonces, si no es mucho pedir, hijo tú te puedes hacerte cargo de la denuncia yo ahorita no me quiero separar de mi hija-

-Si señora no se preocupe yo me hago cargo-

-Te acompaño- decía Hanabi

-No Hanabi-chan, quédate conmigo por favor-

-Bueno está bien-

Bueno yo las dejo, no tarda en que pase la anestesia y van a necesitar un tiempo a solas

-Yo les voy a avisar a los demás-

-Un momento, yo les recomiendo que no les cuenten nada hasta que la paciente lo autorice- le decía Tsunade deteniendo a Hanabi

-Entiendo-

-Bueno ahora si me retiro, acompáñame Naruto-

-Si oba-chan, bueno yo en un momento vuelvo voy hacer la denuncia-

-Muchas gracias por todo, tu trajiste de regreso a mi Hinata no sé cómo voy a pagarte todo esto- le decía la mama de Hinata mientras le agarraba las dos manos a Naruto

-Lo hice porque amo a su hija y nada más me gustaría que me dejara estar con Hinata-chan-

-Eso sin dudarlo-

-Bueno me retiro-

Tanto Tsunade como Naruto abandonan la habitación, en el consultorio de Tsunade

-Dime Naruto estás seguro de llevar tu la denuncia-

-Si tía-

-Bueno ya ni detenerte, porque sé que eres un terco, eso lo sacaste a tu madre-

-Sí, la extraño mucho-su cara cambio a una de melancolía

-Si yo también los extraño mucho

-Bueno ya me voy-

-Oye pasa por las pruebas al laboratorio diles que vienes de mi parte-

-Si gracias oba-chan-

Sale de la habitación, va por las pruebas y se dirige hacia su coche

* * *

 **Con Sasuke**

-Entonces ¿quieres que busque a Hinata y vea si está bien?-

-Sí, me quede preocupado por ella-

-Pero a mí no me va a querer ve, por lo que le dijiste-

-Inténtalo Sakura- le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la besaba

-Está bien nada más lo hago por ti Sasuke-kun-

Se dan otro beso, pero este es más apasionado, Sasuke la va recostando en la cama, le acaricia las caderas va subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al primer botón de su blusa y lo desabotona, al ver el inicio de sus pechos, va bajando su boca recorriendo su cuello a llegar a su cometido empieza a besar lo poco que se ve va a quitarle la camisa de una vez por todas, pero Sakura, lo levanta y lo vuelve a besar, pero Sasuke en todo momento tiene a Hinata en sus pensamientos

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

 **Naruto pov**

Me subo al auto y le marco a alguien

-¿Quién?-

-Shikamaru soy yo necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Naruto, ¿no vez la hora?, ¿qué quieres?-su característico tono de voz

-Sí, ya sé que es tarde pero me urge que vayas a la delegación y sobornes a unas cuantas personas-

-¿Qué hiciste Naruto?-

-Se podría decir que empecé con mi venganza, pero no tome medidas necesarias- Él es el único que sabe sobre esta venganza no por nada es mi abogado y mi mejor amigo –lo que pasa es que me pueden meter a la cárcel, y no pienso pisar ese lugar- oigo como bufa y seguramente se estar sobando la cien

-Serás estúpido, ¿Qué no conoces el condón?- me grita como imaginando cual es el problema –será muy problemático, dime ¿a quién le cargamos el muerto?-

-A un tipo llamado Sasuke uchiha-

-¿Uchiha?, ¿Sasuke Uchiha?-

-Si el-

-Él es el hijo de Fugaku dueño del consorcio Uchiha ¿estás seguro?-

-Si Shikamaru a aparte ese infeliz es parte de mi venganza-

-y sigues con eso, ya déjalo así, ya pasaron 10 años-

-No insistas Shikamaru, tu muy bien sabes que no voy a cambiar de opinión-

-Bueno no quiero pelear contigo, es demasiado problemático, yo te hablo cuando tenga todo listo- me cuelga, ahora yo tengo que deshacerme de estas pruebas

 **Fin Naruto Pov**

* * *

 **Con Hinata**

Abro mis ojos con mucha dificultad, me arden demasiado lo primero que veo es a Hanabi sentada en un sillón cerca de la puerta, luego volteo un poco la vista a la derecha y veo a mi Oka-san recargada sobre la cama yo intento levántame, pero todo me duele, es en ese momento que se dan cuenta que había despertado

-Mi amor al fin despertaste-

-One-chan que bueno que despiertas- se levanta y se dirige a mí con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, yo intento decirles que me duele todo pero no sale ningún sonido de mi boca

-No te esfuerces pequeña, nosotras te vamos apoyar en todo para que vuelvas hablar-

En ese momento como un flechacho me vienen todos los recuerdos de ese horrible momento

 **Flash-back**

-Claro que si te amo y ahorita te lo voy a demostrar- me recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

-Noooo Sasuke- Un tipo golpea fuertemente a Sasuke en el ojo eso hace que caiga y se golpee en la cabeza y quede inconsciente

-No hay nadie que te pueda ayudar- empiezo a sentir el miedo apoderarse de mí, se acerca y me sujeta las muñecas y las eleva a la altura de mi cabeza y me pega sobre la pared

-Déjame, y no voy a decir nada- las lágrimas no dejaban de salirme, nunca imagine que esto me sucedería a mí, en ese momento me tira al suelo y él se posiciona en mi

-Acaso crees que soy estúpido, tú no te me vas viva-

-Déjame, no quiero esto- le suplicaba mientras el desabrochaba mi blusa y me quitaba el sostén, y mis pechos quedaban desnudos para su vista, los empezó a masajear, yo lo empujaba para que no me tocara, sentía asco cada vez que me tocaba

-Suéltame infeliz- lo empujaba

-Cállate estúpida- me soltó un golpe que me dejo por un momento aturdida

Cuando cobre un poco la conciencia ya me tenía desnuda, yo le estuve diciendo que parara pero tanto las lágrimas como el miedo ya no me dejaban hablar, hasta que sentí un dolor en mi entrepierna, me había penetrado

-Que afortunado soy, no pensé que seguirías siendo virgen- me siguió penetrando, yo lo seguía empujando, no quería esto, pero cada vez que lo empujaba o le decía que se detuviera me golpeaba hasta que en un último golpe me dio en la cabeza y vi todo negro

 **Fin del Flash-back**

Empeze a temblar del miedo, y abrazarme por inercia

-Tranquila mi amor- oí que mi mamá me habla y me abrazaba, yo le devolví el abrazo, fue en ese momento que me sentí protegida, al fin estaba en los brazos de mi mamá.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

 **Pov Naruto**

En cuanto llegue a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue darme un baño, quería quitarme todo fluido que hubiera en mí, no me sentía orgulloso de lo que hice pero era necesario, pero estaba feliz de haber sido el primero en tomarla, me salí de la ducha, me enrede en una toalla y deje mi torso libre, oí mi celular así que contesto

-Bueno-

-Naruto soy yo ya tengo todo en cualquier momento van a ir a detener al Uchiha-

-Gracias Shikamaru te debo una-

-Me debes varias, y ahora ¿qué vas hacer?-

-Voy a darle mi apoyo a mi ´´novia´´ y su familia-

 **Fin Naruto pov**

* * *

 **Con Sasuke**

Estaban dos cuerpos besándose y entregándose el uno al otro cuando tocan la puerta

Toc-toc

-¿Quién será Sasuke-kun?-

-Hmp no se déjame ver- se levanta y se pone la ropa interior y su pantalón-

Toc-toc

-Ya voy- Sasuke abre la puerta y unos oficiales entran al domicilio

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-

-Si soy yo para que me buscan-

-Está usted arrestado, póngale las esposas-

-Que ¿Por qué yo no he hecho nada?-

-Usted está acusado por violación-

-¿Quee?- pregunto Sakura ya que salió después de ver que Sasuke demoraba tanto

-Yo no he hecho nada-

-Sasuke no ha hecho nada-

-Eso se lo dirá al juez, llévenselo-

-Sakura ayúdame-

-Si ntp ahorita voy a llamar a un abogado-

* * *

 **Con Hinata**

-¿Cómo está mi hija doctora?-

-Ya está estable, ya la revise y no hubo desgarramiento interno, los hematomas van a ir desapareciendo con el tiempo-

Tsunade me estaba revisando cuando se oye un celular

-Es el mío- decía mi one-chan mientras contestaba el celular

-Bueno-

-Naruto-kun- ¿dijo, Naruto? Si es cierto el me trajo aquí

-¿Quéee enserio?

-¿Quién fue?- en todo momento estaba oyendo lo que hablaba Hana-chan con mi novio

-No puede ser, ese infeliz- me percate que Hana-chan se puso muy enojada

-Si yo les digo, muchas gracias-

-¿Qué paso mi amor?-

-Ya hallaron al culpable de lo que le hizo a mi hermanita-

-¿y quién es?- nada más veía como cerraba su puños y le salían unas cuantas lagrimas

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-¿Queeee, no, no puede ser?

-Si Oka-san como lo oyes fue ese infeliz-

Pero él no fue, el que fue es…

* * *

 **Continuara**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios oigan los animes para el one-shot son estos el que tenga más votos ahora si are el one-shot**

 **Naruto cualquier pareja**

 **Fairy tail cualquier pareja**

 **Lovely Complex otani x risa**

 **Crossove**

 **Porfa comenten, bye besos**


End file.
